kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Commune of France/Game
}| }}} The Commune of France leads the Internationale against the Reichspakt reactionaries on its Eastern border. On every continent, the British nobility and French bourgeois swear vengeance against the working class. Will the Old Powers of Europe strangle the young socialist republics? Or will the Internationale spread the fires of Revolution across the world? Major Events 1936 Elections The election events determine what focus trees the player will have access to. It is the event chain that allows the player to determine their playstyle and country's ideology. The industrial and military paths are chosen by individual election events, and the ideology that wins (Syndicalists, Anarchistes, Jacobins, or Sorelians) will determine the country's ministers, leader, and the bonuses that they bring, Black Monday Resulting of the German stock market crash most of your direct and indirect enemies will suffer horrible after effects that will give you an upper hand. States affected are: Germany, Netherlands, Switzerland, Austria, Poland, Lithuania, White Ruthenia, Ukraine, Two-Sicilies, Sardinia, Tripolitania, Egypt, Mittelafrika, Somali, Yemen, Muscat, German East Asia, Argentina, Bolivia, Peru, Venezuela, Panama, Guatemala, West-indies, Dominica, Cuba, and the USA. The Internationale Congress When called, the Internationale will highlight the opportunities available to support socialist revolutions around the world. The player decides what countries they want to support at the cost of damaging relations with the states who are fighting against its socialist allies. Declining to support a faction's struggle will lock out focuses to help them later. These focuses require proper timing to use them. Regardless, the player's decision can be tie breaker in the many civil wars to come. Germany bans the FAUD As the Internationale finishes meeting, Germany may ban the Free Workers Association of Germany (German: Freie Arbeiter Union Deutschlands). If Germany bans the FAUD then the Commune can declare war to support its fellow workers. This is a fun challenge, but beware: it is too early to take on the Kaiserreich. France becomes more powerful in the next two years of the game, but 1936 is likely too early. Russian civil war With the second revolution in Russia, there is a unique opportunity. Soviet Russia's industry and manpower poses a massive threat to Germany and the puppet states between the two great powers. However, the Soviets are severely under-powered compared to the government's forces. France must consider how much an ally on the other side of the Reichspakt is worth it - if the Soviets can win at all. Will sending military aid be worth the price of restoring the World War 1 great-power coalition to crush the Germans from the east and west? The Belgium crisis With their discontent in Germany's moment of weakness, the Belgians can break German domination. Belgium herself is destabilized, and the nationalistic Flemish and Walloon French might be at one another's throats. While Belgium could be stable, it is equally likely that Wallonia, the French speaking region of Belgium, will break away - maybe even go syndicalist. If this happens, France might receive calls to aid their comrades in spreading the Revolution. If the Wallonians call for aid from Paris then it's possible the Weltkrieg might start. However, Germany is likely still recovering from Black Monday, and the Entente is not ready. Depending on how prepared France is, this might be a good time to start the war. American Civil War In early 1937, the Second American Civil War will likely begin. It's a great opportunity to spread the Revolution, but the U.S. could be a powerful enemy. The Combined Syndicates of America shares a border with Canada, and it can help end Entente rule over the seas. The CSA is also be a great ally. It has nearly unparalleled industry and manpower. A Socialist United States has the ability to to bankroll the war against Germany. A red America changes the game. Support them by any means. The CSA needs time and weapons. But once they get rolling, they're nearly impossible to stop. Haute-Savoy crisis 1937 Following a Swiss event chain, there are small gains can be made from the Alpine state. Haute-Savoy and Romandy can fall to french hand with the right pulls. Depending on the choices of the Swiss, they might even fall to the revolution - becoming your puppet and opening new fronts to attack the German Kaiserreich. Switzerland itself borders a great many states that are all enemies. Acting through the Swiss one might gain new ways to attack not only Germany but the Italian republic their Austrian masters. If Germany or Austria supports the Swiss, your territorial gains may be reduced, disappear, or lead to war. Spanish civil war Bordering the Commune, Spain is a crucial state. When/if the civil war breaks out there, the Spanish kingdom will be torn into three parts: the Kingdom of Spain led by the Bourbons, Carlists - pretenders to the Spanish throne, also Bourbons - and the CNT-FAI. The victory of the CNT-FAI is critical in securing your borders for the coming war against Germany and Entente. The Spanish Kingdom - with either Alphonso XII or Xavier de Bourbon-Parma leading it - will be both interested and able to join your enemies. Even if Spain does not join an alliance, there are Spanish radicals who can declare war on France for their kingdom - to restore monarchy and reaction, bringing the Bourbons back after over a century. If the Carlist get into power, the only positive is you will know what kind of army will come knocking (the Entente). If the CNT-FAI does not win then France's border with Spain must be guarded. Thankfully, Spain will be weak after its civil war. A careful player may be able to take advantage of the Carlists to use Spain as battlefield against the entente. The Second Weltkrieg The Commune of France can demand Alsace-Lorraine. Germany will decline, leading to war with the Reichspakt. Later on, Canada will declare war on the Union of Britain, causing the Entente to join the war. The Donau-Adriabund can also intervene in the war on both sides. Laws Buildings and Industry Natural Resources Military Forces Having a standing military of almost 800,000 men, the Commune is well prepared for anything. Made up a of a large militia trained to the standard of common soldiers, the Communard state is not to be taken lightly. Army 6 Motorisée, 10 Cavalerie, 3 Alpine, 16 Millice, 6 Fédérale d'Infanterie with fire support, 21 fédérale d'Infanterie, and 3 Marines. Spread around the country, the armed forces are divided into the militia and federal army. While their names differ, the main battle setup the 9 infantry battalions is identical. Separated by location, the militias are start in the cities, whereas the federal army is mainly located in the areas bordering the hostile central European powers. These border forces are backed up by the 10 strong cavalry stationed at strategic depth from the german border. The cavalry is made up of the old 6 horse back battalion but has now been joined by a battalion of H35 light tanks (1934). In contrast, the motorized division has much the same set up 6 battalions of mobile infantry joined by a tank battalion. Specialist The Specialist army's of Legere de Chasseurs & Legere de Marine. Specializing in mountaineering and amphibious infantry combat respectively. The Mountaineers are made up of 6 battalions and a artillery company. The Marines do not share the artillery company, being singularly made up of 4 marine battalions. Navy Separated between Flotte de la Féderatien at Brittany and Flotte de la Commune anchored at Marseilles. The Fleets together numbering 99 operational vessels. 12 Dreadnoughts, 1 Light battleship (fast battleship), 2 Armored Cruisers, 8 Cruisers, 53 Destroyers and 23 Submarines. Flotte de la Féderatien Situated at the Brittany peninsula having easy access to the English channel and the gulf of Biscay, it is less powerful than the communal navy. The federal navy punches far above the average national navies of many states. Numbering 2 Dreadnoughts, 2 Armoured Cruisers, 3 smaller Cruisers, 22 Destroyers. It is notable that the fleet's dreadnought and armored cruisers are the most modern in the french navy. In contrast, the rest of the fleet vessels is old. Flotte de la Commune Stationed in Provence near Marseilles. Situated in the Mediterranean, staring down the Nationalist stronghold in Corsica, the Flotte de la Commune is larger than its Atlantic counterpart. The Flotte is made up of old and new models: 10 Dreadnoughts, 1 fast battleship, 5 Cruisers, 31 Destroyers, and 23 Submarines. This small submarine flotilla is modern, having only 5 that have served in the Weltkrieg. The Destroyers and Cruisers share their own misfortune, being dominated by vessels constructed between around 1915 and 1930. It's not completely outdated, but it is not optimal, either. There are reasons for concern, too: the dreadnoughts are the oldest vessels in the fleet - ranging from pre-dreadnought (1900) to late Weltkrieg vessels (1919). To make up for this the fleet is joined by the smaller but faster battleship Lyon. It was constructed in 1922, but it is by no means a dreadnought. Air Force Fighters & Tactical Bombers make up the communal air force. They are spread across the northern and southern air bases in Paris and Marseilles. In total, there are 175 Loire.46 (1933) fighters joined by 150 Potez.540 (1933) bombers. While not yet taken into service the Loire.258 Naval bomber is available for production. Strategy and Gameplay Strategy 1 Write Strategy 1 here. ---- Strategy 2 Write Strategy 2 here. ---- Strategy 3 Write Strategy 2 here. ----